


The curious case of Miss Jekyll and Mr Hyde

by racoongirl8000



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Jekyll and Hyde, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racoongirl8000/pseuds/racoongirl8000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Jekyll has a younger sister that he didn't't know about, I will try to follow the series and incorporate the sister into it. Will Jekyll accept her, or will Hyde kill her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, please enjoy!

**The** clock struck midnight, and it echoed across the sleeping city. This is the time when the good people of London lock their doors, close the curtains and pray for safety. There is a single moment of utter silence, and then the night rubbish emerge from their gutters and holes, to stalk the streets of London until the sun breaks and they scurry back. These _people_ , are monsters in their own right, they are rapists,thieves and murderers alike and they are monsters in human skin.                               In the deepest, dankest part of London, two homeless beggars huddle while clutching their heads in vain with tears streaming down their faces. One seems to give up and falls unconcious, but the other continues rocking and wailing until he just stops. A harbringer, a dog with a face of a man that speaks terrible evil, reveals itself out of the shadows underneath the bridge and begins its terrible prophecy of what must come. The homeless man pays attention for a minute or two, then he collapsed just as his friend had done.                                                                                                                                           "There shall be two now in this cursed London town, and they shall be bound by blood to bring fire and destruction, it shall be glorious and nobody can stop it. Once London has then fallen, the cursed siblings will destroy anything in their patch, humans and monsters alike. It shall be glorious for he is coming, and he shall destroy any who dare touch her!" The harbringer growled and paced around before going further under the bridge, its voice echoing into emptiness.

           In a decrepit old warehouse, on the other side of London, a young girl was banging away on a sword, still hot from the furnace. She suddenly looked up, and cocked her head to the left. Whatever she seemed to hear made her grit her teeth and throw the half finished sword back into the furnace.

            "Just shut up and go away, leave me alone!" She yelled seemingly to the air, before tearing off her goggles and sinking to the floor, getting her working overalls even more dirty. She sobbed into her hands, as the whole warehouse suddenly lit up and it was covered with people who were see through.

           "You are not real, you can't hurt me and I am alive and you are dead." She chanted almost like a mantra while looking around in fear.

            "'Scuse me miss," She yelped suddenly in fear as a hand clapped down on her shoulder." I got a package for a Miss Hannah Jekyll?" It was only a delivery man but she slapped him and took the package off him.

            " Do not ever call me by that name you understand?" She threatened him with a look of pure anger, and a hammer in her right hand. "Now get out!"

            He practically sprinted towards the door while she watched to make sure he was gone. She gave a sign of relief and tore open the package, an emerald necklace! It was only a simple emerald on the end of a thin, white and gossamer chain and it slipped easily onto her neck and settled on her chest.

           "I wonder what's coming," Hannah murmured to herself while her fingers played with the necklace.

           "One thing is sure,  it's going to be a lot of fun." She grinned wickedly before returning to the furnace.


	2. Episode 1

The gigantic warehouse contained a single giant blacksmiths' furnace, where Hannah was busy working. Her hairline was dotted with beads of sweat, and the loud clank, clank,clank of the hammer echoed throughout the space. Hannah pulled the sword out of the furnace and let it cool in the bucket of water. She ripped off her goggles and let her long hair down, before contemplating her finished work while tapping her goggles on her leg.  
A loud crash signaled the opening of the doors and she spun around, her hand jumping to her overalls, as if to pull a weapon out of them.  
"I got something for you," A child said almost mockingly, as it led a trail of dirt inside the surprisingly clean warehouse. Hannah wrinkled her nose at the smell and almost averted her eyes from the sight of the rags this child wore.  
. "Like?" Hannah remarked, folding her arms and glowering intimidatingly at the child.  
. "Look, all I know is some bloke bashed my brother and his lot, and according to them," the child came closer, "he had some sort of super strength" He raised his arms to exaggerate, while Hannah retained her stony gaze,"and his name was Jekyll or something, I swear!"  
. Hannah suddenly smiled and gave the boy a pat on the head, grimacing at the feel of the greasy hair.  
. "Go get yourself to the Empire, bar mans a friend of mine and tell him Hannah sent you. He'll give you food and drink, and maybe a job." She told the boy, before heading back to her furnace and picking up the hammer.  
. "What do you want with him anyway?" The boy called out, eager to be off.  
. "I'm going to arrange a little family reunion," Hannah murmured to herself, and began hammering her unfinished sword again, an almost sad look in her eye. The boy edged backwards slowly, before sprinting outside into the cold night, Hannah watched him go out of the corner of her eye.

  She lifted the sword she'd been hammering out of the furnace and grinned, it's sheen reflected her grinning face for a single moment before she threw it at a old and worn target. It stuck in the target wobbling slightly, Hannah turned away even though she could hear the screams of the woman that was struck by the sword. The woman looked like she was a nurse, her clothes were covered in blood and she looked like her head was almost cut off, only a few fleshy strings connected the head to the body.

    "This thing is supposed to work," Hannah hissed and started pounding another unfinished project, ignoring the screams of the ghost woman only a few metres away. 


End file.
